bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Mexico
|nextseason = ' '|filminglocation = Cañón y Sierra del Pegüis, Chihuahuan Desert|winner = Hannah|runnerups = Jessica|returnees = Danielle (8) Eva (4, 8) Hannah (8) James (4, 23) Nick C (7) Nick R (8) Tyler (7, 8) Jessica (12) Asa (14)|video = Mexico Intro|thumb|center|335 px |cover = }} is the first season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! Production Hosts/Moderators Twists * Tribe Switch: On Day 12 the contestants switched to two tribes of 6. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Hidden Immunity Idols are in play this season. It must be played after the voted have been casted but before they are read. * Survivor Auction: Survivors were able to bid for items that would either help, and on the rare occasion hurt, them in the game. ** Light Pearl: The first vote this person receives is nullified. ** Dark Pearl: The next tribal this person is vulnerable in they get a penalty vote. ** Fishbachsies: This person can steal someone's vote. ** Mask of Restriction: This person can nullify someone's vote. ** Extra Vote: This person can cast two votes in one tribal. Castaways } |PX Age: 30 | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="6" |1st Voted Off Day 3 |6 |- | |Julez Age: 23 | |2nd Voted Off Day 6 |8 |- | |Fiona Age: 18 | |3rd Voted Off Day 9 |7 |- | |Jake Age: 22 | |4th Voted Off Day 11 |6 |- | |Eva Age: 23 | | |Eliminated Day 15 |0 |- | |Nick C Age: 20 | | |5th Voted Off Day 18 |3 |- | |Ziggy Age: 16 | | | rowspan="10" |6th Voted Off 1st Jury Member Day 21 |6 |- | |Nick R Age: 15 | | |7th Voted Off 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |6 |- | |James Age: 17 | | |Medically Evacuated Day 26 |4 |- | |Jaylen Age: 17 | | |8th Voted Off 3rd Jury Member Day 30 |8 |- | |Tyler Age: 24 | | |9th Voted Off 4th Jury Member Day 33 |5 |- | |Asa Age: 22 | | |10th Voted Off 5th Jury Member Day 36 |9 |- | |Leanna Age: 16 | | |11th Voted Off 6th Jury Member Day 37 |11 |- | |Danielle Age: 17 | | |12th Voted Off 7th Jury Member Day 38 |4 |- | |Jessica Age: 31 | | |Runner-Up |2 |- | |Hannah Age: 16 | | |Sole Survivor |6 |} Episode Guide Voting History :1. After the re-vote the vote was still tied, then leading Eva to draw the rock. :2. Danielle played an idol Asa found on Asa thus saving her and booting Ziggy from the game. :3. Jessica received the Dark Pearl which gives her a self-vote at the first tribal she comes across. :4. Jessica used a double vote she got from the Auction. :5. One of the votes for Hannah was nullified due to her Light Pearl she got from the Auction. It nullifies the first vote she receives at a tribal. :6. Jessica used her vote steal that she got from the auction. She stole Danielle's vote. Links Mexico Board Category:Two Tribe Seasons Category:Sixteen Contestant Season Category:Seasons